We Will Be There
by GodsOfEgypt09
Summary: When two girls die and pass into Alageasia what will happen? When one becomes a dragon the other is their rider they will travel across Alageasia with Eragon and Brom to get to the Varden. What will happen when Murtagh is following them and notices that the rider looks like Arya, but he knows that Durza has Arya held captive? What is there to become of the strange girl and Murtagh?
1. Chapter 1

P

**Chapter 1 Faith Prov.**

The sound of music blasted and Riley shouting over it filled my hears as I drove to school. That girl could talk a mile a minute. She just never shuts up. Still she was my best friend. She was really good to have on your side if you end up in a fight. She didn't look it , but she could really throw a nice punch. "I absolutely hate Lauren." Riley complained. "She despises me for no reason. I have never done anything to her. I don't like her, but I never voiced it. Well, except to you, so whats her problem?" she complained, frustrated.

Having no idea what she had been saying I went back to humming my favorite Muse song. All I could think about today is my new car. It's a classic with red glossy paint and black leather upholstered seats. I could hardly wait to show it off at school. My mom had got it for my sixteenth birthday last week. Wow, I was a total tomboy just like everyone- "Stop!" Riley shrieked. My head snapped up at the sound of the unearthly scream. My foot automaticly slammed down on the break. Bad idea the breaks locked and we took off sliding across the icy road. The tires screech in protest._"We were going to die just because of a damn rabbit!" _I screamed in my head. Those were my last thoughts before we smashed into the tree, becoming a metal pretzel. We passed into the void easier and less painful than I had expected.

Authors Note- Sorry this was so short. I promise they will get better and longer. I haven't found a beta reader yet to help check my story. If you are intrested please PM or tell me in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pa

Chapter 3 Faith/Isitis Prov.

I wake up in a daze. I hear the snap of a twig and bolt strait up. I glanced around me. I was in a small clearing. To the east of me was a stream off to the right of me laid a baby dragon. I didn't know if it was safe or if it was dangerous, but I felt a pull towards the dragon. Some unknown instinct was telling me to protect the dragon with my life, if I ever had to. At the sound of another snapping twig and crunching leaves I reached for the dragon to carry it to safety. As my hand made contact with the dragon's forehead pain seared through my fingers and up my arm. Unable able to keep quiet I let out a tered the clearing I couldn't bear the pain any more and fell to the ground unconscious.

Riley/Athentina Prov.

I awoke to see a weird chick with pointed ears reach out to grab me. I could hear in the distance what sounded like a person walking towards us. You could hear the leaves crunch under his feet. So much for him having any stealth.

Her hand touched my forehead and then a scream fill the clearing. "_Ok, so much for us being silent. Could you be any louder, please." _I said sarcasticly to myself. The person walking through the woods picked up their pace to a run. He dashed into the clearing only to come to a complete stop, in total surprise. He was of medium height, with graying hair and beard. A dagger was hanging from his belt. "Hello, my name is Brom." he stated. At the sound of his voice I flipped out and started running around the clearing crazily. I tripped over a log and did a somersault. Something wacked me in the face. I snapped my head back to sink me teeth into the attacker. I roared out in pain. Apparently the attacker was my own tail. Did I just say I had a tail? I turned around to check my theory. Not only did I have a tail, but also a fine set of wings and emerald scales that glittered in the sunlight. After I calmed down the older man tried again.

"Hello, my name is Brom, and you are?" he asked. His voice was deep. You could tell just my listening to it that he was a strong man, probably good with a sword too. "My name is Athentina and this is my rider Isitis." I assumed. Judging from the fact that I was a dragon and she is an elf that passed out with is touched me she was a dragon rider and I was her dragon. A pretty good looking dragon if I do say so myself. "I was once a rider of Saphira." Brom said. I didn't question him on what he meant by_ once was_. Whatever it was about it was his business. Behind me the elven woman started to stir. I tossed my head behind me to watch her awake. She tired standing up, but was a little off balance. She stumbled her way in front of me to see Brom. "No! That can't be she's … no … impossible!" Brom exclaimed.

Isitis Prov.

"What is impossible? Who are you?" I questioned the stranger. "The name's Brom, and what's impossible isn't important." he snapped, obviously still confused. I didn't press the issue anymore seeing as I new he wasn't going to say anything else. Still I was going to get to the bottom of this. I moved to look at the dragon, avoiding eye contact with Brom. "So you are my dragon and I'm your rider. What is your name?" _"My name is Athentina, and you are correct."_ she replied. "I think we should stay the night up here in the Spine." commented Brom, while handing me a bedroll. He started the fire unusually quick, which made me suspicious. I shook my head and laid the bedroll down my the fire and snuggled in. The air was starting to become chilly. I lay shivering next to Athentina who was draped across my feet to keep them warm.

I couldn't fall asleep to save my life. The day had been to exciting. My mind just keep playing over everything that happened today in fast mode. Dieing for a rabbit, warped into Alageasia, becoming an elven dragon rider, and meeting a stranger old man all in one day can really keep you up a night. "_I think Brom may train us._" Athentina saud excitedly. "_Yeah, maybe._" I said worried and distracted.

We had stayed up well into the night filling each other in on what had happened with they where absent or blacked out. I had told her what the white dragon had said before she arrived, and she told me about the conversation she had with Brom. There was still one thing we hadn't talked about that was worrying me. "_What is upsetting you young one? Do not lie._" she asked. I hesitated before going on and telling her. "_It's just do you. . . never mind._" I said "_No, go on, tell me. I will not laugh at you_." she reassured. "_Ok, do you remember our live before, back on Earth._" I asked. "_Yes, but not very well. This seems right. Like this is where I'm suppose to be, as a dragon, here with you, in Alageaia. Do you know what I mean?_"

I was relieved at Athentina's answer. I had been worried about what I was suppose to feel. Was I suppose to feel angry and resent being here, or was I suppose to love it. My heart was telling me I loved it here. Something mysterious was telling me this was home. That here I would be safe and find the people that loved me. I was content to know that Athentina felt the same way, and it wasn't just me. _"Goodnight. Love you"_ I yawned. "_Love you to young one."_ I rolled over onto my side and feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Isitis Pov.

I was a little dazed when I first woke up. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, trying to remember where I was. I wasn't back in my old room as a teenager complaining to sleep in longer while my mom hollered for me to wake the hell up. I was in Alageasia. In the Spine as an elven dragon rider. With a crazy baby dragon and a strange old man.

After I start to come to my senses the smell of meat cooking wafted to my nose in the breeze. Until then I hadn't noticed I was ravished. I sat up to investigate, and Saw Brom standing over a fire cooking breakfast. I wrapped my blanket around me and went to sit by the fire. "So, What's the plan for today?" I asked while roasting my fingers over the blaze to warm them. "We will be going into the village. Where you can pretend to be my niece that came with the merchants. Athentina on the other hand will have to stay hidden up here in the mountains. There is no way that we could hide her in town. She is growing to fast." He answered.

I didn't get the last part about Athentina growing so fast. How much could she have grown in one day. I stood up and searched the area for my dragon. I spotted her my the stream trying to catch fish in paw. "Wow, What in the world!" I exclaimed. Just from this far away I could tell she had grown at least a foot, and she must weigh another fifty pounds. I just couldn't believe she had grown this much. "Is this normal?" I asked Brom. "Yes. Dragons grow extremely fast in their first few months. The keep growing ,a little less than the first, in the early years, but they never stop growing. The older the dragon the bigger the dragon." he replied. After saying good morning to Athentina I walked back to the fire where Brom handed me a plate of meat. "Sorry. Meats all we have. I know elves don't eat meat, but you haven't learned that so I guess it doesn't matter." apologized Brom. "Why don't we eat meat?" I asked. "You will learn later on in your training. You ask to many questions." Brom said. "_So you're agreeing to teach us." _said an excited Athentina. "I will teach you what you absolutely need to know, but you will further your training in the elven town named Ellesmera," Brom replied. "Lets get a move on." said an impatient Brom.

We packed up and descended down the mountain and out of the Spine. When we arrived at the waterfall I had to say goodbye to Athentina. We departed from Athentina and walked into town. As we strolled down main street the town's people stop their work and looked up to stare at me. Wonder what they would do if they could see my ears. Brom had gave me a hat to wear to cover them. I still hadn't seen them, but I'm sure they would give anyone a start considering all the elves have gone into hiding, Brom had told that.

"Here we are." Brom said gesturing to a small wooden house. He opened the door and walked in. I followed after him, looking around the main room with awe. The room had a medieval feel to it. Mounted on the wall above the fireplace was a blazing red sword. It was beautiful. The edge was perfectly sharpened, and the hilt had a large ruby held on the with little silver dragons.

"You can have that room over there." said Brom. I tore my eyes off the sword to see where he was pointing. I thanked him and when to investigate.

The room was small ,but still nice and cozy. On the north wall was a bed with a blue and silver confider. If you looked closely at it you could see dragons fighting in the sky. On the east wall there was a stone fireplace. Above it was a painting of a battle taking place. Across from the fireplace was a dresser and a small circle mirror.

I went to stand in front of it. I was shocked at seeing myself for the first time. The ears were the hardest thing to get use to. They were do pointed. After I got over the shock of my ears I really looked at myself. My hair was a dark brown, almost black that fell to my waist. Set above my emerald green eyes were perfectly arched eyebrows. My skin was a light pale. I looked to me around sixteen or seventeen years old. I looked at my face awhile longer trying to get use to it.

I turn to look at my room again to my right was a washing basin I hadn't noticed before. I walked over and splashed my face with cool water. I pulled up the selves of my dress and washed my arms. I glanced down to see what I was wearing. Holy crap! No wonder everyone was staring at me earlier. I was dress like a princess. The dress was the exact same color of green as my eyes. The selves were made of lace that draped down to my waist. There was a small train in the back. A tight corset laced up my back. How I hadn't noticed that before I couldn't explain. I was going to have to talk to Brom about getting some different clothing. Like some pants. That would be nice. I hated dress.

I picked up a brush and combed my dark locks of hair. Once I was done I left the room and went to the main part of the house were I had seen the sword.

At the other end if the room was a large book shelf. I grabbed a book and sat down one of the dark leather chairs. My feet rested on the bear fur rug. I flipped the book open started to read. Or tried at least. The book was written in a different language. I turned the pages to look at the drawings instead. There where scenes from battles and pictures of dragons. I turned the page to see a painting of an ugly creature. It's skin was a nasty gray and there was a large sett of horns placed upon it's head.

"Urgal. Nasty creature they are. They can wipe out a whole village in just a few hours." said Brom. I jumped and dropped the book in my hands. It fell to the floor with a thud. I hurry to pick it up and set it on the bookshelf. "Did I startle you?" Brom asked. "Yes, don't sneak up one people like that." I replied. "I did nothing wrong. You must learn to expect things to happen. Learn to beware of someone watching you. It is one of the first things you must learn, but also one of the most complicated." Brom stated.

"Would you like to have dinner know?" he asked. "Sure." I said. I helped him to set the table and make dinner. Brom was not the best cook, so I decide to take over the cooking half way through the making the meal.

When we where finally sat down and eating I asked Brom what we would be doing tomorrow. "We will me going into town. The merchantts have arrived now so I must pick up saome supplies. You can walk around with me while I introduce you to people. Then you can go do whatever you want." he answered.

After we were done eating we washed the plates and cleared the table. I bid Brom goodnight and went to my room.

I seached in the drawers of my dresser. After finding what I wanted I began to draw. One the first piece of paper I drew Athentina, and on the second piece I drew the room I was in now.

When my hand began to cramp I set the quill down and slipped into my nightgown. I laid under the soft she thinking about Athentina. I already missed her. A single silent tear rolled down my face. I wiped it away and started wonder what would come of tomorrow. After a half hour or so I fell in to a dreamless slumber.

Authors Note- I hope this was long enough. I am enjoying wrighting this story. This is my first time so do tell how it is. I still need a beta so if you are intrested please PM me. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Past

Chapter 5 Isitis

Brom woke me up before sunrise to help him get ready. While he collected varies furs to trade with I start to make breakfast. When Brom was done we sat down at the oak table and ate. "Here is some money for you to buy whatever you want." he said, standing up and pushing his chair in. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you tonight I will be telling the story of The Riders." Brom commented.

We left just as the sun was rising. Brom was already introducing me to the people of Carvahall before we made it to the first tent. I could tell this was going to be a long day of me fake smiling. Many of the women complimented my beautiful green dress, which reminded me to use the money I got to buy some pants.

"Isitis I would like you to meet Katrina. She is the butcher's daughter." Brom said, introducing me to a very beautiful girl my age. "Hello my name is Isitis, it is nice to meet you." I said curtsying to her. "You to." she curtsied back, smiling. "Well, you two can do whatever you want. Just make sure you are at her house for my story tonight." said Brom, dismissing us with the wave of his hand.

We set off walking around the village. Katrina showed me inside each store, and introduced me to a few more people. As we walked into one store I noticed there where a small amout of clothes. Perfect now I could buy a pair of pants and a shirt. I found a forest green shirt and a brown jacket. I grabbed a pair of light tan leather pants and a leather belt to hold a dagger.

"Who are those for." Katrina asked as I payed for the clothing.

"Me silly who else." I answered.

"Why would you want to wear those when you have this gorgeous dress?" she asked.

"I hate dresses. They limit your mobility. Always have hated them even when I was on Ear- was a little girl." I shrugged tiring to hide my slip up. I watched her closely as we left out of the story trying to determine if she had notice. Apparently she hadn't, on the contrary she seemed more focused on looking for someone.

"Who are you searching for?" I asked.

"My boyfriend or soon to be husband. I was hopping he could court me soon."

That shocked me. She was only seventeen and was getting married. Then I remember it was different here. Girls did get married when they where young. "Here he comes. His brother is with him to. Technical Eragon is his cousin, but they are like brothers. Eragon is a sweet young lad, he will make a great brother." she said excitedly, grabbing my arm and pulling my across the street to the to boys.

The older one Roran I think she said was tall and muscular. His light brown hair and blue eyes made him every handsome. The younger boy looked to be a year of so younger than me, fifteen maybe. His dark brown hair was curly and his chocolate brown eyes where playful and full of spirit. You could tell he was a good kid with a hint of mischief in him.

"Roran, Eragon this is Isitis." Katrina said, gesturing to me. "Hi." I said to them with a soft smile on my lips.

The four of us walked around for a little longer before Katrina and Roran decide to spent some time alone. They left Eragon and me to walk around. At first there was and awkward silence before Eragon broke it by asking me who I was here with. "I'm here with my Uncle Brom. The town's storyteller. He is going to talk about the dragon riders tonight. Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am. I love his stories, but I have only heard it once before. We should probably get to the butchers now so we won't be late." Eragon said.

"Sure lets go. Can we stop by my uncle's first so I can drop these off?" I asked, gesturing to the clothing draped across my arm. He nodded in reply and we turned toward the little cottage.

I opened the door and let us in. Eragon followed and stood staring at the room in awe. "Wow," he whispered, "This is so awesome." "Yeah I love it. Want to see my room?" I asked. I showed him down the hall and into my dragon bedroom.

"This is even better." he said going strait to the bed. He starred at the confider for a while then looked up at the head board. Somehow I haven't noticed it, but there was a woman's face carved into the surface. She was strikingly beautiful. Something about her facial features reminded me of someone. I looked up a Eragon and that was the hint. The woman on the headboard looked like a girl version of Eragon.

"Eragon do you know this woman?" I asked him. Maybe they were related, but that wouldn't explain why her face was on a bed in Brom's house. "No, but she seems real familiar." he answered. I decided not to tell him I thought it looked like him, instead I asked him if he wanted to go to the butcher's now. He replied yes, and walked into the front room and out the door. I followed him silently into the night.

We arrived right before Brom started. We quietly slipped into a back seat. As we sat down Brom's eyes found us and shoot me a dirty look. I gave him a sheepish grin. Then mouth the words "At least we didn't miss it."

"Isitis!" called a very excited voice in the crowd. I glanced up and saw Katrina rushing toward us. I slid over closer to Eragon to make room for Katrina, Roran sat down beside her, holding her hand. I looked at it, and saw the diamond that was sparkling in the firelight. "He- You weren't joking he proposed tonight." I said, still shocked. "Yeah, I will tell you more later, but make sure you don't tell anyone. My father doesn't like Roran." she whispered. "Ok, promise."

"Long ago, before the rise of Galbatorix, Alageasia was peaceful. Protected by the Dragon Riders. Among those young riders was Galbatorix himself. When his dragon died he asked the council for a new one, but they denied him another egg. Anger, resentful, and full of sorrow Galbatorix planned his revenge. He gathered other riders and started to kill them off. His main servant was Morzan. Although Morzan is now dead Galbatorix is still our king now." Brom told the room which had gone silent, every eye was on him.

The story left me in a somewhat sad and resentful state. How could he kill all those riders and their precious dragons? I couldn't fathom killing such a beautiful creature. It made me wouldn't to fly to this Galbatorix with Athentina a rip his sorry head of a shove it up his as- "Isitis did you enjoy the story?" asked Brom, cutting me off from my thoughts. He really likes to cut people off doesn't he. "Yes. Is it all true?" I asked doubtfully. "Every bit of it." he said through gritted teeth. "I'm getting the feeling that you don't like this Galbatorix dude." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head, and walk toward the door, leaving me to say goodbye to my friends.

As we were walking home it started to snow. We hurried home to bring more firewood in before the storm picked up. I started a fire on the stove and began to make dinner. By the time Brom was done the food was ready. I set the table and served the bread rolls and chicken soup.

After dinner we sat around the fireplace in one of the leather seats. Brom had found me a book that was in English that I could read. I was really enjoying the book. It explained how the riders had come to be.

When I was on the seventh chapter I started dozing off and nodding my head. Finally I dozed off to long and I slipped out of the chair and crashed onto the floor. Brom began to laugh. I told him to shut up, but he ignored me and went on laughing. Soon I was laughing too because you never see him smile much less laugh. He stretched out a hand to help me up. I reached out and grabbed it pulling myself up off the wooden floor boards.

When we where done laughing we bid each other goodnight, and I went to my room. I changed into my nightgown and slipped under the fluffy covers. I fell asleep instantly.

_I fought desperately to protect Athentina. There were ten knights with dragons trying to break my forces and slaughter Athentina. I began to tire and my strikes became slower and less forceful. A bright red dragon knocked me aside, sending me flying ten feet. Before I could get up to strike again a giant black dragon swopped down a landed harshly in front of Athentina, shaking the ground. Upon it's back was a wicked looking man. His hair was long, black, and untamed. He had a large hooked nose, and evil coal eyes that pierce through your skin. He raised a dark black sword above his head, and brought it down on Athentina_. I screamed and awoke from my nightmare. I was shivering and alone in the dark, or so I thought.

"All is well young one. It was all but a dream. Athentina is alive and safe in the Spine. No need to worry go back to sleep." soothed a voice. I squinted in the night to see where the voice had come from. It had sounded like it was behind me I turned around and looked at the headboard in amazement. The woman on the board was the one that had spoke. She watched me and smiled. She blinked a couple of times and became still.

I laid my head down on the pillow in shock. What was that? Had I imagined it, or was I still dreaming? Decided not to worry about it now, and that I would ask Brom about it in the morning. I rolled onto my side and snuggled a pillow to my body and dozed off. This time I didn't have any nightmares.

Author's Note- Hope you like. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Pa

Starting now my chapters are numbered right.

Chapter 5

By noon, a full on blizzard had broke out. "We should invite Sloan and Katrina over until the storm ends." Brom suggested. "Sure that wou-" I started to answer, but again he cut me off. "You can go get them now. Help with carrying their things." "What is it with you and cutting off people so they can't finish their sentence?" I questioned him, anger boiling inside of me. "Nothing," he said, all grin and no shame, "I only like to cut you off." "Sure. Sure." I replied.

As I grabbed my coat to go get Katrina and Sloan I cursed Brom under my breath. "Language little miss. Ladies shouldn't talk with such fowl words." shied Brom, wagging his finger side to side. At that, just to tick him off, I hollered some fowl words as I walked into the blizzard.

The wind whipped around my face, blowing my hair every which direction. I fought to keep it down so nobody would notice my pointed ears that the hair was covering. Finally I arrived on the butcher's doorstep. I knocked on the door twice, then shoved my hands into my pockets as soon as I could. "Katrina open the door!" I yelled when nobody came.

The front door opened to reveal Katrina in a light blue dress with a blanket draped around her. "Get in here." she said grabbing my arm and yanking. I walked inside hoping to be greeted with warmth, but I wasn't. "It's freezing in here," I shivered, teeth chattering, "Why isn't the fireplace going?" "We ran out of wood to keep it burning." Sloan admitted. I hadn't even noticed him yet.

He was a short man with strong arms covered in muscle. He was bald and had a long gray black beard, unlike Brom's silver one. He was wearing a blood-stained apron that looked like it had been used far to often.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Isitis, I'm Brom's niece. We were wondering if you to would like to stay with us until the blizzard is over?" I asked politely. Katrina turned to her father and began to beg. He said no at first, but Katrina talked some sense into him and he agreed. "Good so let's grab your thing, and we can leave.

In a matter of minutes their things were pack and we were trudging out the front door. Sloan stomped in the deep snow ahead of us. He was definitely not my favorite person.

A gust of wind blew snow and hair in my face. I hurriedly tucked it down flat, hoping Katrina hadn't seen my ears. She was coughing and spitting hair out of here mouth so she probably hadn't. Katrina gave Isitis a weird look, but Isitis didn't see.

We stopped into the warm cottage. I felt like I was close to freezing to death, but Katrina look like she was. I guess she didn't have any body heat to keep her warm with that slim body of hers. I rushed her to the fire and warmed her up. After a few minutes color began to return to her cheeks.

Once warm we left Brom with Sloan, and I gave her a tour. I showed her my room which she fell in love with instantly. I helped her to unpack her things and get settled. We would be sharing a room, like sitters. I already loved her look a sitter, so why not. That reminded me that she hadn't told me about her proposal.

"Katrina are you forgetting to tell me something?" I asked her, unable to contain my devilish grin. "Umm ...No not that I can think of." she answered shyly. I punched her on the shoulder lightly. "Yeah you do," she still looked confused, "You didn't tell me how Roran proposed." Now she understood. "Oh it was so romantic." she gushed, jumping up and down like a little girl. "Calm down." I soothed. I pulled her over to the bed, and sat her down. "Now spill." I commanded. I didn't care to now the details of her little romance, but I listened because she was my friend. The idea of getting married at seventeen still kinda made me want to vomit. Seriously, who whats a husband when you are so young. I sure didn't.

"He took my on a walk to my favorite apple tree. It was so fun we were talking, and he brought up the subject. I got so nervous it felt like there where butterflies in my stomach." she said. I laughed at how happy she looked remember the night before. "So he got down on one knee and said 'Katrina you are the one and only girl I see. I want to see you every morning when I wake up. I want to be the one to protect you from harm's ways. I want to make you my wife, I love you Katrina. Will you marry me.' I of course said yes." she finished with a sigh.

When she was done I noticed that I was crying. I was so happy to see her happy I couldn't help it. Katrina saw me crying and started crying to. I gave her a hug and we began laughing.

There was a knock on our door. We both sat up and wiped our tears away. "Come in." I called. Brom stuck his head in to say that dinner would be ready in a minute. He stifled a laugh when he saw us.

We washed our hands and followed him into the kitchen.

We had hot soup and buttered bread for dinner. The soup left us warm and content.

Once we were done everyone sat around the fire and talked. The men talked about the news the merchants had brought the other day. I tried to listen to their conversation and maintain my own with Katrina. By the next hour Katrina was yawning. I wasn't tired, but I went with her to our room.

I listened for Katrina's breathing to slow to know for sure if she was asleep.

When I was sure I quietly slipped out of bed and out the door. I tipped toed down the hallway and peeked around the wall. I didn't see Sloan so I assumed he was in the other room sleeping. Though Brom was still awake cleaning the red sword that hung above the mantle. I walked in and sat down on the rug before the fireplace. Brom sat down his sword and looked up at me. "Is there something you need?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I ran my fingers through the soft rug. I didn't know how to ask this it was confusing. How could it be real? I must have imagined the talking headboard.

"I...I was wondering how the hell there is a talking headboard in my room. I also would like to know why it looked like a girl version of Eragon." I commanded. "First of all one question at a time. I can answer the first question, but not the second that is for me to know only." he answered. I was getting the vibe that he was annoyed by me. "Fine." I replied in anger. Never the less I calmed down and let him explain. "The headboard is enchanted to watch over your dreams. If you have a nightmare it will sooth your worries. A woman created it for me a long time ago." he explained.

"When you say enchanted do you mean like with magic?" I asked confused. There was no such thing as magic. It was only for bedtime stories. "Of course what else would I would I be talking about? Horses? No magic." he had a look on his face that told me he thought I was nuts. "How can there me magic it doesn't exist?" I asked. "Again with the questions. There is magic. It does exist. I have it. You have it. Every Dragon Rider has it. Elves have it, and so do some humans!" he shouted. I was taken aback by his anger.

"I didn't know that. How do we use it?" I covered my mouth with my hand when I noticed I had asked another question.

Brom sighed and told me he would tell me after the storm was over and our quest left. Although I didn't want to wait I agreed and tip toed back to bed after saying thank you.

I slipped into a peaceful slumber. My dreams where filled of witches and wizards flying on dragons with wands. Blue, green, and red sparks lit up the night sky as the wizards cast spells.

Katrina Prov

Later that night...

I slipped into bed with Isitis. I loved the girl, but there was something she wasn't telling me. Thing one, at the store she yesterday she slipped and almost said something. I doubt she thinks I noticed, but I did. Thing two, I just watched her sneak out the room to talk with Brom. I heard him yell that 'he has it. She has it.' Meaning Isitis. ' Dragon Riders have it. Elves have it.' What did that mean? There was only one dragon rider now, and all the elves where gone. Nobody had seen them since King Galbatorix took over. That was really suspicious. The third thing was that she has very pointed ears, like and elf's. When the wind had blown her hair earlier today I saw them. My heart gave a start and I started choking. That was even weirder than the other things. I was so confused. Was she actually an elf? My head began to hurt from thinking about her mystery. I groaned and closed my eyes.

Just as I did Isitis walked in and crept into bed. We both fell asleep around the same time.

Autor's Note- I'm sorry this took longer to get up. I was passing out Halloween candy every three words. So frustarting I was going to pull my hair out. Also I know I haven't have Athentina in the story lately so she will be in the next one. Promise. Hope this chapter ws long enough. Don't forget to review and follow. Athentina is pronounced Ath-in-tina. Isitis is pronouced I-si-tis. Love all my reviews keep it up.


	6. Chapter 6

I just remembered that I haven't put a disclaimer in so here goes.

I don't own anything all rights to the almighty Christophere Paolini. (Hey Chris want to hand over the rights?wink wink)

Chapter 6 Isitis Prov.

The next day Katrina was acting weird around me. I keep looking up to catch her staring at me. She looked like she was having a mental fight with herself.

The rest of the day was slightly awkward. I couldn't wait for the blizzard to end so Brom could teach me about magic. When the storm started to let up that night I threw a party in my head, and had to force myself not to do a happy dance in the den. Instead I had to settle on a content sigh.

As I laid awake in bed I finally heard the howling winds die down completely.

In the morning I help Katrina and Sloan pack their things. I stomped through the three foot high piles of snow that covered the ground. When we arrived I assisted Katrina in unpacking their clothes and blankets. After that I ran home, excited to be going to visit Athentina.

"Lets go. Lets go. Lets go!" I begged to Brom.

"Be patient or we won't go." he teased, at least I think he was. Hopefully.

"Fine, but can we hurry it up." I said while tapping my foot on the mahogany flooring.

Brom shook his head in fake disgrace. He grabbed a thick leather coat and pulled on his boots. He picked up a pile of leather skins, and walked out the door. I followed him, to jacked up to be angry or ashamed.

We climbed up the Spine mountain two times as slow as we would be going normally because of the snow. As we got further in I felt a mind brush against mine. It took me a couple of minutes to notice it was Athentina's.

"_Athentina we're back!_" my thoughts screamed.

"_Isitis is that you? Where are you? I'll be right there._" She sounded as excited as I was.

I turned to Brom and told him that she was on her way. He nodded and keep on walking. We meet up with Athentina at the same clearing where we had appeared.

"Ath" I said using the nickname I had come up with for her.

"_Ice_" she said landing in front of me.

I reached out to hug her, but found that my arms couldn't even wrap around her foreleg. I took a step back to get a good look at her. "Wow!" I gasped. "What the hell she is like the size of the house." I shot a worried glance at Brom.

"Is this normal? I mean I know you said she would grow fast, but I didn't think she would grow this big. It has only been three or four days." I asked.

"This is not normal, but I don't think there is anything wrong with her." Brom replied.

"Why is she this big than?" I asked, still confused.

Brom stroked his bread and began pacing before he answered. "I don't know for sure, but my only guess is that she grew faster because she needed to be around you. When she was smaller you couldn't ride her so I was going to teach you the basic magic while she became bigger. She must have missed you so much that she grew at a supper natural speed to see you. Now that she is bigger, you can rider her. So it isn't pointless to have you wasting time staring at her. I can now teach you how to fly her." He answered.

Well that isn't confusing at all. Never the less I was grateful that we could now spend time together. I hugged her once again. "Missed you Ath." "_I missed you to young one._"

"What is the plan for today?"I asked turning around to see Brom staring at me with a lost look.

"Are you okay." I asked concerned. I had never seen him like this. He looked like he was going to cry, it was freaking me out.

He looked up and nodded. He cleared his throat before answering. "I was hoping we could make Athentina a saddle. Other wise you are going to rubbed the skin off your thighs on her scales. So how about we get started?"

"Sure."

I helped him lay out the leather skins. He took out a knife and began to cut them into strips. I watched as his hands worked with accurate and quick strokes. He began the complicated process to me, easy process to him, in which he tied, weaved, and sewed the leather. He cut holes into some sections making lopes around them and tying it off. He said that those would be the stirrups. He keep on working late into the afternoon. I assisted him when he needed it, but mostly he wanted me to watch and learn.

We stopped around four, judging by the sun, for lunch. I brought out the buttered bread and our water skins I had packed. Once we were refreshed Brom started working again.

Athentina had become inpatient with us and went hunting. By the time she came back Brom and I were sitting around the fire thoroughly exhausted. My hands were aching and raw from tying and cutting the rough leather. As Athentina land she walked over to me and laid down. I rested my head  
against her.

"Hope your not to tired. Tomorrow is going to me fun." Brom said with a devilish grin. My facial expression must have been hilarious because Brom started laughing. Soon Athentina had joined in and was chuckling away. If you have never heard a dragon's laugh it sounds like an under ground train rushing by. Never having heard a dragon laugh I began too. It was contagious.

"I...ha ha...can't...ha ha...stop...ha ha...laughing." I said in between giggles. When we stopped laughing my side was hurting and my cheeks throbbed from smiling to much.

I laid down my bedroll by Athenina, Brom laid his down on the other side of her. She placed one wing above each of us, making a tent out of the green membrane. I said goodnight to both and closed my eyes. I dreamth about riding Athentina in the clouds.

In the morning I had breakfast with Brom and asked if Athentina and I could take a fly for the first time. He agreed. After showing me how the adjustable saddle worked I climbed upon her back. I sat in between two intimidating spine. I grabbed onto it as she leaped into the air.

"Aah!" I screamed. Wind rushed against my cheeks stinging them. My hair wiped in my face making it hard to see. Finally she leveled out, and I could look down. It was amazing. I could see everything for miles and miles. Just as I looked up Athentina flew us through a cloud. When we came out I was a little damp. I shook the precipitation out of my hair. We went on flying until I noticed a spot in the air. Asked Athentina if she saw it.

"Yeah I see it. I wonder what it is? It's to large to be a bird from that far away." she answered.

"Lets go investigate." I said. Everybody loves an adventure now and then right?

Athentina began beating her wings faster. Within a minute or two Athentina let out a roar and charged the spot. I grasped the spine in front of me to keep from flying off.

I wouldn't quite make out what it was yet. I was terrified by Athentina's reaction to the spot. As we closed in on it I could see it clearly. I let out a scream. Panic raised inside of me for Athentina. How could she be rushing toward this danger. The dragon could kill her. Before I could tell her to turn around she smashed into the sapphire dragon.

She slashed the left wing of the other dragon with her talon, and bit down on it's neck. I cringed as it roared in pain. The dragon pulled back it's head and snapped it forward, jaws open, like a cobra. I screamed as the dragon's teeth sunk into Athentina's neck. As Athentina turned to attack from the side I spotted the familiar figure on the blue dragon's back.

"Stop Athentina! Eragon is on the dragon." I shouted to her. At first she ignored my command and proceeded to attack again. I began pounding my fist onto her back, only then did she acknowledge me, and stopped fighting.

"Eragon are you okay?" I called to him.

"Yeah are you?" he asked.

"Yup. Tell your dragon to land below." I shouted back.

Both dragons began the descant to the ground. They landed at the same time, fifty feet away. Both of the dragons sized each other up, growling the whole time. The blue dragon was slightly smaller than Athentina. Her sapphire scales shone in the sunlight. Her teeth and talons were just as sharp has Athentina's were.

"Enough with the stupid growling and snarling." I said, annoyed that they wouldn't stop. "You don't see Eragon and me growling do you? No, So stop it.

"Hello Eragon would you like to tell me what your lovely dragon's name is?" I asked politely. Hopefully they would take the hint and start acting civilized to each other.

"Her name is Shapira. What is her name?" he asked pointing to Athentina.

"Athentina," I answered, "Would you like to come back to our camp so we can talk?"

"Sure. We'll follow you."

Shapira and Athentina set off across the mountains to the camp. We landed in the clearing next to Brom. If he thought my face was funny lat night he should see his. He was confused, shocked, and dumbfounded by the four of us. It was hilarious.

"Look at his face." I laughed. Athentina chuckled, but the others didn't. I think they were to surprised to. Brom recovered from his shock and asked, "Where the hell did they come from?"

Author's Note. Haha made a cliffhanger. (laugh at you) Review charge me with burning stakes and pitchforks. "Crap shouldn't have done that." (You then proceed to kill me.) Review please. I still need a beta reader so if you are interested PM me. Anybody with ideas for the next chapter tell me. Love all my reviews. Keep them up.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Please don't kill me. I no I haven't updated in like forever, but I've had writer's block. I almost gave up on this story. Luckly my best friend kept me going. I just didn't want to write al of this talking. I want to get to the action, so I had to suck it up and write this. Anyway here goes.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. All rights to the almightly Christophere Paolini Me-Chris sign over the rights please Chris- Never!

Chapter 7 Isitis

Flashback _"Where the hell did they come from?"_

I rolled around on the ground shaking with laughter. This was just too funny. I know Brom was going to kill me later, but I didn't care.

When I recovered from my fit of laughter Brom was starring at me, waiting for me to explain. I stood up and fixed my dress, wiping the leaves out of my hair.

"Umm...this is Eragon. I think you know him, and this is his dragon Sapphira. We found them when we were flying. Kinda got into a fight before I noticed that it was Eragon and his dragon." I explained. I waited for Brom to snap at me or demand that they go away. Anything I could have guessed was the total opposite of what happened.

Brom walked up to Sapphira, hugged her and began crying. "I miss her so much. I just couldn't save her. She fought back so hard to protect me, but I failed her. I... you look so much like her. You even have the same name." he sobbed.

I watched dumbfounded. What could be so bad it mad Brom cry? I wouldn't imagine what was so terrible. I walked up to him and put my arm around his shoulders. Not knowing what to say I stood there with him until he stopped crying.

He wiped his eyes and apologized to Sapphira.

"Your are forgiven. It is not your fault Sapphira died. She was a brave dragon that went down with a fight. That is all us dragons want." Sapphira replied.

I looked at Eragon who had the same, what is going on, expression on his face as me. I unwrapped my arm around Brom and took a step back.

"What are you talking about Brom? Who did you lose?" I whispered.

"My dragon Sapphira. I loved her just like I loved you." He mumbled the last part so I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. If I did he was either crazy or I was losing my mind.

"I'm sorry Brom." Athentina, Eragon, and me chimed in unison. I couldn't imagine losing Athentina. It would be unbarable.

"It's okay it happened a long time ago. No propose in dwelling on it." he answered. "So tell me what happened with you guys."

We sat down and told him about how we found each other. After we got done telling him about the fight. He healed Athentina and Sapphira's wounds using the magic word _waise heill. _I watched in awe as skin stretched over the cuts and sealed them.

As we ate lunch Eragon told us how he found Sapphira's egg up until now.

I shielded my mind from everyone but Athentina. Time for a serious talk.

"_Athentina are you thinking what I'm thinking?_" I asked.

"_Yup. We're screwed_." she answered.

"_Are we going to tell them. I knew we would need to tell Brom some time or later, but I didn't think this soon. Shit this sucks._" I replied.

"_Tell me about it. So we will tell if they ask, but if not we're keeping our mouths shut. Got it?"_ she said.

"_Yup_."

We went back to listening to Eragon's story. Apparently he had be hunting in the Spine when there was an explosion. Right where it had occurred was a blue stone, well he thought it was a stone until it hatched. Since he had became a rider he has kept her hidden in the woods. Nobody except us knew he was a dragon rider.

"Hey Isitis how did you become Athentina's rider." Eragon asked, not knowing that was the worst thing he could have asked.

"_Crap!_" Athentina and I thought unison. My expression told Eragon that if looks could kill he would be laying on the ground dead. Eragon gave me a bewildered look back.

"Umm. It's complicated. I think this should me told to Brom more than to you. He might actually understand. I wasn't always from here, I mean from this world. I was born on Earth and so was Athentina. We got in a car wreck and died. We were then reincarnated to here as an elf and a dragon."

"What your and elf?" Eragon shouted.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that little detail didn't I." I said pulling my hair aside to reveal my ears.

He gasped and then went on to bomb me with questions. "What is Earth?" "What is a car wreck?

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" piped in Brom. "Why was this kept a secret."

"Now look who's asking to many questions." I mocked Brom. You two have way to many questions. First of all be quiet or I won't answer any og them." I hollered over them.

They both sat down and shut up. A first for Brom. I didn't think he listened to anyone besides himself. Once they were silent I took a deep breath and continued with our story.

"Question one Eragon. Earth is a planet in the sky." Eragon asked many questions about this but I silenced him. He later became very fascinated with the stars and so called planets.

"A car wreck is like a wagon wreck." Eragon sighed in acknowledgment.

"Brom here are your answers. Eragon please don't interrupt." I stressed the word please. "When it first happened me and Athentina didn't now if we could trust you for sure, or if you would believe anything we said. So we decided not to tell." I explained.

"Of course I would listen sweetie." Brom murmured. Okay I was losing my mind. Earlier Brom said he had missed me and now he just called me sweetie. What the hell was happening? It must be International Confuse People to No End Day.

I pretented like I hadn't heard him say that, and went on talking. "So that is how we came here and meet you. Confusing right?" I joked trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"Very." both boys said simultaneously. I laughed and so did Athentina. We went back to eating our lunch in silence.

The rest of the day was filled with nothingness. It seemed as if noon wanted to do anything after today's mental stress. Eragon left for home around sunset. We bid him goodbye and lapsed back into dead silence. Finally unable to take it I told him the one thing I had left out.

"There is something we didn't tell you, Brom. After we died there was a place we went to. It was called Algaesai's Reincarnation. When we were there we meet a humongous white dragon. He didn't have a name, well in less you count Athentina calling him a light bulb, but he told us where we would be going. That's all though."

Brom sat there on the log deep in thought before he answered. A slight smile of hope broke across his usually hard set face. "First think you for telling me that it changes things quite a bit. If what you said is true I need to get you to the Varden soon. We can leave in a week or two. We will have to come with and excuse for Eragon and us." I went back into the stage of thinking. "Oh! By the way what is a light bulb?"

"A work of Earth magic." I answered with a laugh. Athentina joined in with her thunderous laugh.

I went to my bedroll and laid down exhausted. I hugged Athentina. "Well that went somewhat better that I thought. How do you like Sapphira?" I asked.

"I love her already. She is very kind not as rough as me. I think we will be good friends. How did you know Eragon?" she rambled.

"I meet him in town. His cousin or brother, it's confusing, Roran is engaged to me friend Katrina." I told her.

We stayed up a little while longer talking about Carvahall. She wanted to know everything that she had missed. Not long into telling her about Brom's house I dozed off.

Author's Note- Sorry this was so short I really needed to get some of the secrets out of the way before more action can happen. I know that the story line is going very slow, but in the next chapter it will pick up. Stay tuned for more action and secrets as the chapters roll in. I think I'm over my writer's block now so here I come. Read and Review please. Love you all. A dragon to anyone who reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Sorry this took forever. I couldn't right Brom's prov. Plus Call of Duty 2 came out. I got the game at midnight and played until sunrise. Then I skipped school yesterday to play. You should have seen the boy's faces at school today. They couldn't believe a girl had skipped to play a video game.

Chapter 8 Isitis Prov.

Eragon meet up with us around nine. Brom was still pacing about the camp trying to commence an excuse for us leaving Carvahall.

While Brom continued to pace Athentina filled Eragon and Sapphira in on the news. Eragon was seemed shocked to hear we were leaving, Sapphira on the other hand was unfazed by this piece of news. He agreed to go, but I could tell he would miss his family.

"Why don't you four go on a fly instead of mopping around." said an agitated Brom.

"There's the Mr. Cranky Pants we all know and love." I smarted. The others laughed, and Brom cursed to the underwear drawer of a dwarf. I grabbed Eragon's arm and dragged him over to our dragons before he could reply to Brom, and get killed.

Together we climbed onto the dragons. Eragon settled himself in the makeshift saddle I have made for him. It was a sorry excuse of a saddle compared to the one Brom had made for me, but it worked.

Both the dragons scrunched up their hind leg muscles, preparing to leap. I held tight of the spike in front of me as Athentina launched into the air. I let out a whop, which Eragon replied to with one of his own.

We flew to Sapphira's favorite spot in the Spine. It was a large lake surrounded by rocky cliffs. It was gorgeous. I leaned down across Athentina's body to see our reflection on the water's surface.

All of a sudden Athentina plunged downward. I hurriedly sucked in my breath before we broke into the water. I opened my eyes underwater to see Sapphira rolling in circles with Eragon in the saddle. Athentina decided that it looked fun and tried it. I held on for dear life as we flipped and rolled until I ran out of breath.

We surfaced and I drawled in a breath before laughing. Eragon was chuckling.

"That was amazing. Lets do it again Sapphira." he begged.

"Yeah come on Ath lets do it again."I begged with him.

To answer us both dragons plunged under the water with a flip. We continued to swim until I began to freeze in the icy winter water. I swam to the shore, and climbed up on a small cliff.

I watched as Athentina and Saphhira pushed the water with their paws, creating huge waves for Eragon. I chuckled as an unsuspected wave crashed on Eragon, forcing him underwater.

After awhile Eragon trudged through the water, climbed up, and sat down beside me. I tore my eyes away for the beautiful sight of the dragons scales, wet and glistening, in the sunlight.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Freezing." he shivered.

"So, I was wondering. What is Earth like?" he asked, eyes burning with curiosity.

"It was like Alageasia in the sense that there are mountains, lakes, trees, and snow on both places. Then there are cars, trains, airplanes, electricity, and TV." I explained.

"What are these mysterious items you are talking about?" he asked.

I now understood why Brom hated all my questions, it was annoying as hell. Still I was nice enough to answer all his questions.

"I want a TV." Eragon said when I was done.

"Of course you do." I giggled.

"What are we up to?" asked Saphira.

"Ice was telling me about the amazing invention called a TV. I want one." said Eragon.

Sapphira gave him a questioning looked, it said are you crazy. Athentina chuckled at the other dragon's puzzled expression.

"Truly a magical thing." Sapphira joked.

"What now I'm confused. Magic is real, but you said your world didn't have it." asked Eragon.

"She was joking Eragon. Hey! Did you just say you knew about magic?" I asked thoroughly confused. How did Eragon know about magic when I didn't know about it until resonantly.

"Yeah. Brom told me about it one time, long ago. It was after the first time I had heard his stories. I went and talked to him and he told me about it."

"Oh. Well, lets get going." I said.

"Yup." said Anthentina.

We sat up in the saddles, and took of across the mountains. We flew high above Carvahall, and out pass the village. The ground below was unusually clear. Not a deer or anything was to be seen.

Athentina Prov.

The ground below seem strange. I not a single animal for miles. I looked to my right to see the Sapphira was raking the ground a sign of life. I picked up my pace, Sapphira flapped her blue wings faster, racing after me.

There it was. About six leagues away was a line of something.

"Urgals! Athentina there are Urgals, and there coming towards Carvahall. We need to get back!" Isitis screamed in a panic.

I whipped around, and raced Isitis away from the danger. Nothing I mean nothing was ever going to hurt her. Ever! I didn't look behind me to see if Sapphira and Eragon were following, I could hear them.

Brom Prov.

She was back. I had to get her back. Should I go to the Varden or Du Weldenvarden? I can't believe she is back, and we all thought we had lost her.

_That day I woke up and there she was in the bed, neck slit open. Hatred bubbled up inside of me at the sight of the small child laying on the bed mangled in a pile of bloody sheets._

_I ran to her side. "No! How could this happen?" I screamed into the air. Who would do such a thing to an innocent child? She was only four years old that is practically four months in elven time._

_In my pain and frustration I kiss her on the forehead, and ran out of the house, through the peaceful town, and to the queens. I ignored the guards that where standing patrol. I managed to get past them, and into the Great Hall. _

_Islanzadi was sitting a the oak table without of a clue of the tragedy that had just occurred. The guards thundered into the hall, swords drawn and ready. Islanzadi's head snapped up at the commotion. She sat her tea down and turned to me with a question on her lips._

_Before she could start I blurted it out._

"_She's gone. They killed her. They killed Isitis." I sobbed to her. Tears blurred my eyes. Before I could control myself and stop her she was out the door._

_I raced after her. She arrived at the cottage and barged through the house into the guest room. She through open the bedroom door and ran to the side of her daughter. _

"_No! No! Wake up. Wake up!" she screamed. Her wails carried through the village arousing the town._

_I walked to her side and enveloped her in a tight hug. I held her to my side as she sobbed into my crest. I cried into her hair, grieving for the lose of my god daughter._

_I look up as a villager walked in. "Isitis is dead. Go get Oromis. Hurry." I yelled at her. She ran out of the house and down the dirt path winding through the forest._

_I held onto Islanzadi until Oromis arrived. He took me place as a comforter to hug his mate. I walked out of the house in a daze. I passed the people that waited outside the house to hear the news. They called to me, but I didn't hear._

_After hours of crying I feel asleep. Nightmares of Isitis being murdered by wizards shocked me out of my sleep. My scream fill the forest around me, scaring the small animals about the ground. _

_I stood up and looked around. I was in the clearing where I had took Isitis and Arya for their third birthday. I shock my head to clear my thoughts. "I must get back to Islanzadi and Oromis. They must feel more pain than me."_

_I ran back to the town of Ellesmera determined to find them before I had another breakdown. Once I found them I explain how I had awoken to the sight of Isitis dead. _

_I left after that to leave them in peace to grieve for their lost child. As I stumbled down the hallway, still out of it, I asked a man where Arya was. He replied that there were some women watching over her. No one had told the young child about the lost of her twin sister._

I snapped out of the terrible memory of day I though we had lost Isistis. A loud roar that could only be mistaken as a dragons war cry sound above me.

Athentina and Sapphira smashed into the ground, angry as I had ever seen her. Isitis jumped of of Athentina's back followed by Eragon doing the same to his dragon. She set of running toward me screaming something unintelligible.

"What the hell is going on? Calm down enough to tell me Isitis." I said grabbing her shoulder and shaking her. I instantly stopped though when I remembered when Islanzadi had shook her when she was dead.

Isitis slowed down her breathing and caught her breath before she talked.

"Urgals. There is an army of Urgals head toward Carvahall. They are six leagues away." she panicked.

What the hell was happening. This day was terrible, and it just keeps getting worse.

Author's note- I ended up crying when I was writing Brom's past. Hope you liked. Please review. Next chapter is promised to have village vs Urgals war. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Brom Pov.

"Are you serious?" I asked Sapphira.

"I don't know what they are, but the entire land in front of them is desolate. There isn't a sign of life for leagues." she answered.

I could see the panic and determination in her eyes. She wasn't going down without a fight, and she would protect Eragon with her life. For a dragon can't live without their rider. A bond so tight it can only be broken by the death of a rider.

"Sapphira would you mind flying me out to see their numbers?" I asked.

"Anything for you. Lets go." she said with a nod of her head.

"Get back to the house. In my room there is a chest. Open it, and take out the armor. It should fit you two." I said to the frightened, young riders.

"Athentina fly above the village, and watch out for any danger closing in." I said while climbing into the saddle.

We flew high over the small village, and out across the plains. The entire plain was void of life until I saw the army marching forward. The proficiently formed rank of Urgals marched with the speed of a sprinting man. They would arrive at Carvahall by dawn. There was around two hundred Urgals in the army.

"Shit that's more than half the amount of people in our village, and that is counting the women that can't fight." I said, frustrated.

"Yes. What are we going to do? We can't leave the town's people unprepared and unprotected." Sapphira wondered.

"I know. We must fight even though Eragon has had no training, and we really don't need to be revealed. Dammit. Screw Galbatorix and his slave of an army. Bet Durza has something to do with this too." I said getting angrier.

"We need to get back. Eragon and Isitis need us." Sapphira said.

"Whatever."

A new thought had accrued to me. What if I lose Isitis again? I loved my god daughter to much to let that happen. I can't let it happen again.

"Stop worrying about her. She will not leave you again Brom. That day was horrible, but it is the past. It has been done and is over with. She has returned to us now." Sapphira sooth to me.

"I knew you knew me secret the first day. I know there is more to you than your telling us. Something I'm missing." I said to her.

Sapphira really did remind me of my fallen dragon Sapphira. She was just as intelligent and kind. I think that's why I have taken more of a liking to her than Athentina.

We rode back to town in silence. I left Sapphira to join Athentina as I ran home.

I threw on my armor while telling Eragon and Isitis about the Urgal's numbers, and when I thought they would arrive here.

"Go find Roran and the other men his age Eragon. Isitis I need you to round up the women and children, and take them to the clearing we camp at in the Spine. Tell them to bring blankets and food. This fight could last for days at worst." I told the riders.

They both took of to do their duty. I finished putting on my armor and set out to tell Horst. He would get the town fighting, and he would be the one to believe my crazy story if anyone would.

I knocked on his door. His wife Elain answered the door with a smile.

"Nice to see you Brom. Is there anything you need? Horst is out in the barn working if you wish to speak with him." she said.

"Thanks Elain." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I turned toward the barn you deliver the news.

Horace listen patiently as I told him about Athentina and Isitis, and Eragon and Sahira. Then I told him about the Urgals. By the time I was done talking there Horst was wearing a grim expression on his face.

"Well, I guess we have a fight to prepare for." Horst said.

Within minutes, Horst' son, Albriech and Baldor were off rounding men up and sending them our way. We waited in silence until the first few men arrived.

"What is this about creatures from the Empire coming here?" asked Morn.

"There is a large group, about two hundred, of Urgals on their way. They will be here by sunrise." I told him.

"How are we suppose to believe you." shouted Quimbly.

"You are suppose to believe me because I have seen them, and you haven't. I know more about them because I was a Dragon Rider you fool. Now shut up or get out!" I yelled into his face. Our noses were an inch apart.

"Anyone else want to second guess me?" I said straitening up, and glaring at each and everyone of them.

"Hell no. We believe you." said Morn.

"Right well, lets get started. All of you need to go home. Tell your wives to grab the children and any food you have, and meet Isistis outside Slaon's house. Bring any weapons you think could come in handy." I informed them.

They left in a rush to say goodbye to their families and prepare for the fight.

"I'm going to go tell Elain to help the other women." said Horst.

I nodded my head in reply. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind had wondered back to losing Isitsis. Before I could have some weird break down that would freak the town out Eragon walked in with Isitis, Roran, Garrow, and Katrina.

"We are sending the women and children into the Spine to hide. Katrina will you help take care of them?" I asked her.

"I can't leave Roran here by himself." she said, grabbing his arm.

"He won't be by himself. Me and Saphira will protect him." promised Eragon.

"Yes, listen to Eragon I'll be fine, but I want you safe in the mountains. Besides the women will need help that you can give them." Roran told her.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Fine I will go."

"Okay, now that that is over with who is Saphira?" Roran asked Eragon.

Eragon looked at me to see whether he should tell the truth or not.

"They are going to know about it tomorrow, so you might as well tell them. Isitis you should tell them too." I answered him.

"Saphira is my dragon. I'm a dragon rider." Eragon told the two.

"I'm a dragon rider and an elf. My dragon is named Athentina." Isitis rushed before either of the two could say anything.

There was a long silence as Roran and Katrina took in the news. After they got over their shock. Katrina nodded her head in a way that said I knew about your secret Isitis, then she walked out of the barn.

"You two, follow me." I said, pointing to Eragon and Isitis.

They followed me out the barn and back to the house. I strode across the wood floors to the fireplace. I grabbed the sword off the mantel, and turn to hand it to Isitis.

"You have had a little bit of training use a blade so here goes. Eragon I want you to use your bow and arrow. I have seen you shoot. Your good, besides you will be on Saphira so I doubt you will need to do any hand-to-hand fighting." I explained to him.

"Go see if the others are ready. Isitis make sure the women are leaving now. Eragon get the men back to Sloan's." I said. They nodded and left.

I reopened the trunk in my room and took out my old armor. I carefully put it on and grabbed my old dragon rider sword, that was not Morzan's like the one I had just gave Isitis. As soon as I was ready I ran out the door, and to the butchers.

"Listen up everybody. You are going to need to help build a barricade to hold up the Urgals. We should have a line of trees circling the village. Then a moat filled with muddy, salty, water. We can use the dirt we dig to make a small hill." I shouted over the noise of the rustling men.

"We can break glass, and sprinkle it on the hill of dirt." shouted Morn.

"Sounds like we have a plan. Lets get working on it then shall we!" I shouted. They let out a war whop in reply, and took of to start the barricade.

Isitis walked over to me with two women trailing behind her. In this small group was the town healer and Morn's wife.

"This two refuse to go. Look on the bright side though, now we have a healer, and a strong women to help with the baricade, and healing the wounded." she said.

"Fine they can stay." I relented.

Both women took off to do their share. Gertrude, the healer ran to her house to set up her herbs and other varies medicines that she might need. Morn's wife dashed off to help her husband.

"What do we do now?" Isitis asked.

"We help with the barricade. It's already around two in the afternoon. We don't have time to waste standing here." I answered.

We snatched Eragon and Roran out of the streets as we walked to the east side of town, where the Urgals were coming from.

"Eragon, Roran come help me and the other men. Isitis will you call Athentina back and go see how far away the Urgals are?" I asked.

"I'm on it." she said, turning on her hill and running out of the village into the forest beyond.

Horst, Morn, and Dewlin were cutting down the trees, and Baldor, Parr, and Quimby's son, and Albriech carried them to the edge of the town. Loring's three sons, Gedric, Garrow, and Loring were digging out the trench. Morn's wife and Nolfavrell, only thirteen, were running around the town bring supplies such as axes, shovels, glass and salt to the men.

I left Eragon to smash glass in a bag for the hill, and Roran to help drag trees to where they needed them, and went to cut down more trees.

Six trees later Isitis came back, and informed me that the Urgal army was about five to six, at the most, leagues away. I thanked her, and told her to help finish digging the trench.

We went on working until sunset. There was only a small amount of work left to do. The glass and the salt needed to be sprinkled.

As we sat down around the table that night with Roran, Katrina, Sloan, and Garrow Eragon asked what the salt was for.

"It is to burn the cuts they will most likely receive while breaking through the trees." I answered him.

"That's a good idea. It's not like it is going to kill them or cause any real pain, but it is something." he said.

"Does everyone have their weapons picked out yet?" Isitis asked.

The five people nodded or said yes, and Roran said I have one of Horst's welding hammers.

We finished our supper before going to bed. We all needed rest before the fight.

The next morning we awoke before sunrise to fight our battle.

The few men that were going to fight was a small amount. We were lucky to have two dragons on our side, or I don't think we would stand a chance against the two hundred Urgals at all.

We took our places. Some on the ground ready to fight, others on the roofs of houses with bow and arrows. As Isitis called Athentina and Saphira they descended into view of the town's people. Some gasped in shock at the two, now fully grown dragons.

"Don't worry they are on our side. The emerald one, Athentina, is Isitis' dragon. Isitis is a rider. The sapphire one, Saphira, is Eragon's dragon. They will fight to protect us, and without them we wouldn't stand a chance!" I shouted over the panic.

The crowd of men calmed down a retook their places. As Isitis began to climbed on Athentina I gave her a hug.

"Don't leave me again." I whispered into her ear.

Tears began to cloud my eyes, but I whipped them away at Horst hollered to everyone.

"They're coming."

On the horizon you could see the outlining of the army as the sun rose into the sky. We all let out a war cry and assumed the position to attack.

Author's Note- I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to post. My teacher find it amusing to give students a mountain of homework. Plus I have been procrastinating while trying to write this. Please review. Tell me who you think should die turning the battle. I haven't decide yet who should or shouldn't. I am kinda getting discouraged, and don't know if I can finish this. I will try to, but I am getting writer's block a lot. Anyway REVIEW please. It makes me happy to see that some else cares enought to take a few minutes of their day to read my story and review on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note- Hope you like it. This took forever to write. Sorry. P.S. I don't own anything except the plot.

Chapter 10 Isitis Pov.

The Urgals where approaching with rapid speed. They encountered the tree defense within minutes. By now I held my sword high in the air, ready to strike at any moment. Saphira had asked Brom to ride her during the battle. Eragon and a few others where positioned atop of the roofs, bows in hand, arrows nocked and ready to release. Along the dirt hill were the rest of the fighters.

The Urgals let out a war cry as they began to break the defense. Our archers let their arrows wisp through the crisp, morning air. They landed with satisfying thuds in their targets chest.

Athentina leaped into the sky. She was closely followed by Saphira and Brom. The Urgals had cleared away the trees enough to get in. The charged the men in the front of our forces.

Before I knew it Athentina was diving down on the first group of Urgals. She swiped them away with her claws. Grasping them in her teeth she tore them apart. My sword clashed with on of an Urgals, and I began to fight, really fight, for the first time.

Sweat poured down my face as the attacks for the Urgals continued. Athentina had required many slashes to her wings and underside.

"Saphira watch out!" I screamed to the sapphire dragon. She had missed one Urgal from the group she had been attacking. He was about to bring down a large, spiky hammer on her neck. Brom heard my warning a turn, slashing the head of the Urgal in a single blow.

"_Isitis!"_ Athentina screeched.

I snapped my head away from the two's close fight, and focused on my surroundings. A seven foot Urgal was in mid swing, and the swing was aimed at my head. As I ducked I heard the ax swish above my head, missing only by centimeters.

Athentina turned on the Urgal in utter rage. She let out a roar the shook the buildings, and could be heard for miles. Nothing was more ferocious than an enraged dragon. What I didn't expect was for the Urgal to light up in a fiery blaze.

Athentina continued to roar until the Urgals was reduced to a pile of ash and bones.

"Hell yeah! That's my dragon." I cheered, along with a couple of others that happened to see.

That was the final and only bit of cheering Athentina got before we were both engaged in combat.

As another group of Urgals invaded the town we fought back to uphold our defenses, and keep the town from being completely demolished.

I fought for minutes with the same Urgal. We both matched the others strike with a defense of our own. I was still blocking him, but my strikes were getting slower, less powerful. I was struggling to hold my own against the bigger Urgal.

He came at me with a strong blow to the side. I heard the crackings sound that came from my ribs. I gasped in pain. Brom glanced over and saw me in despair. He swooped down behind the Urgal on Saphira, and stabbed the creature in the back.

He flew off before I could thank him.

I wasn't fighting as well as before with the broken rib, so I did the only thing I could think of. I had only heard the words once, but I was sure I knew them. I placed my hand with the gedwey ignasia over my rib and whispered, "Waise heill."

A tingling sensation grew in my stomach then nothing. For a second I was fine, then I became light headed. I fought to keep my eyes open and alert, but I was so tired.

Within a few minutes I was able to stay focued, though I was still weak. My sword felt as if it weighted a ton. It was all I could do to hold it up enough to fight.

Around me cheers irrupted. I opened my eyes enough to see that the battle had commenced. Somehow we had managed to survive the invasion.

It was over now. Nobody else was going to die. Athentina landed on the ground next to Brom and Saphira.

I slowly climbed down still tired. What made me so exhausted? Surely it couldn't be the spell I did could it? By the time anyone could say a word I said, "I'm going to go search for leftover Urgals." I turned on my heel in, and ran off in the opposite direction before Brom could protest.

I walked to the outskirts of town. I leaned against the shed next to me, and slowly sagged to the ground.

Exhaustion hit me like waves. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of shed paneling.

Images of the battle flickered before my eyes. The gruesome images of the fallen men of our town. I didn't even know these people, but it was still horrifying.

I had never seen anything like it in my life except for in a movie back in my old life on Earth. Even that wasn't bad though because I knew it was fake. This wasn't.

Innocent people had actually died. Their wives and children were going to come back to tomorrow or tonight and find their life would be changed forever. Never again would their husband or son walk through the door. They would never see the smile of the most important person in their lives again.

Half the town was burned town. It would take months for everything to be repaired. Not to mention all the possessions, passed down from generation to generation lost.

I didn't want to go back there, and see what lives had been lost. See the damage that could never be repaired.

Again images of the battle flashed across my mind. I turned my head and moaned.

I heard quiet sobs come from my right.

I silently stood up and looked around. The sun was setting, making it hard to see. I creep toward the sound on tiptoes, silent as a mouse. The crying became louder the closer I got. I could just barely make out a figure on the ground.

"Eragon, is that you?" I asked softly.

"No, go away." he shied, waving a hand in the other direction.

I threw away his request, and sat down beside him.

"I said go away." he repeated, wiping tears from his face.

"Eragon what's wrong?" asked instead of what I was thinking, "_Who's dead._"

"Garrow died. He was like my father, and now he is dead just like my mother." he admitted.

"Where is Roran. Doesn't he know his father is dead. He should be here with you." I asked confused.

"He is with his love-of-his-life-the-only-thing-that's-important-Katrina. Sloan was stabbed. So he thinks it is better to mourn with her instead of his cousin. I hate him, Isitis. I hate him! I hate my life! Nobody cares about the poor no-name Eragon." he shouted into the night.

"Eragon that's not true. You don't hate Roran or your life. It will get better. Time heals the broken wounds of our hearts. And I care about you. Brom cares about you. Saphira cares. She cares about you so much she would die for you. She is your dragon. There is bond between you two that can't be broken." I sooth.

"Do you believe that? Whats it matter anyway? I don't even have a family." he ranted.

"It does matter, Eragon. You have a life to live. Roran still loves you even though he isn't here right now. And you will have a family someday. Your going to fall in love and have children, and grow old with them and Saphira alongside you." I said, determined to get it in his thick head.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Your welcome, and I'm truly sorry about your uncle." I whispered back.

I stood up, grabbing his hand, and pulling him with me. I gave him a hug. He hugged me back in that brotherly way.

"Lets go." I said.

"Okay." he sighed reluctantly.

"Eragon?"

"Yeah?"

"How did Katrina get down from the Spine so fast." I asked.

"They were watching the fight. When it started to end a few of them began walking down the mountain." he answered.

"Oh." I mumbled.

When we got back into the square everything was silent. Not a person was to be seen.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Eragon asked.

"Who knows." I answered.

Grabbed his hand, and lead him towards Horst's barn. There where lights streaming out the windows. I quietly knocked on the barn doors. A tearful Albriech open the door. Inside a table was set up in the middle of the floor. Blador was laying on it. His face was twisted with pain. He was pale and dripping sweat.

Gertrude scurried around him. Working varies bottles of liquids down his throat. Katrina was helping grind herbs in a bowl for some kind of medicine.

People were scattered against the walls in groups. Holding hands and praying for Baldor. His family silently sobbed on each others shoulders.

I released Eragon's  
hand and walked across the wooded floor, covered in hay, to Brom.

"What has happened to Blador?" I asked Brom in a whisper.

"His hand was cut halfway off. They are going to have to amputate it." he answered. A grim expression had settled over his face. A knot twist in my stomach at the thought of that.

"Why don't you just heal it the way you healed Saphira and Athentina. Or like the way I healed my broken rib today." I asked.

"It would- Did you just say you healed yourself with magic?" he hissed.

"Yes, but you still didn't answer my question." I hissed back.

"Are you stupid. You could have killed yourself doing that. When you do magic it takes power away from your life store of energy." he answered, totally pissed at me.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." I said ashamed. I didn't like disappointing Brom.

"It's fine. Just don't ever do it again. Now I don't want to heal him because it will take to much power that I don't want to reveal." he said.

"He could die you bastard. Don't me so selfish. Who cares if they find out how much power Riders have! You're a Rider goddammit! They are suppose to save and protect the people." I said, raising my voice.

"Don't give me any of these crap. Now stop making a scene or get out." He said.

"No! You have to help him. If you don't I will." I said punching him in the chest.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted.

"Get out or I won't even consider helping him." he yelled.

"Fine." I said storming out the door. Eragon fallowed me out.

We walked back to Brom's house in silence. I barged through the door, and stomped down the hallway to my room. Eragon went to the kitchen. I could hear him from my room banging around in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Eragon came in with two steaming cups of tea. I took my from him with out looking up. I sipped on it slowly.

"So, want to explain what that was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questionably at me.

"He has the magic to heal Baldor without any pain, and he won't because it reveals to much of our power. What the hell! How does that mater. It isn't like they are the enemy. It hardly is magic." I rambled.

"I am going to go back and see what happens." he said slightly angered.

"You stay here." he added.

I nodded leaning back onto the bed. By the time he was gone I was asleep.

"Isitis wake up. Wake up." Brom said shaking me.

"What do you want?" I asked still groggy.

"I saved him. I did the magic like you wanted. I did it for you." he said.

"Thank you." I said. Without thinking I reached out and pulled him into a hug. I pulled back quickly, blushing, when I realized what I had done. He just smiled back with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Goodnight" I whispered.

"Goodnight Isitis." he whispered back.

Author's Note- This was kinda fun to write. Review please. I hope it was long enough to satisfy our needs. Make a person feel better and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Hope you like. I had fun coming up with the new names.

Chapter 11 Isistis Pov

Sun streamed threw the window pane awaking me from my restless slumber. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. Blinking a few times I stood up and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of brown leather pants and a green long sleeve shirt.

The house seemed unusually quiet. Brom wasn't in the kitchen or the den. I knocked on his bedroom door. When he didn't and answer I slowly cracked open the door. Empty. He wasn't here at all.

"What he hell. Where is he?" I whispered to myself as I walked down the hallway.

Snatching a roll of the table I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I picked at the roll while walking to Horst.

Outside on the porch Morn, Horst, and Brom sat at a table deep in discussion. Their tones were serious, and their faces were set in a stern frown. I went and sat down by them anyway.

"There's no way we can make it all the way across Alagaesia without being captured." Horst said.

Brom brought a fist down and slammed it on the table. I jumped a little in my sit. Nice to see Brom back to his regular self. Finally.

"We have to god dammit. Don't you realize that as soon as Galbatorix discovers we survived he is going to send another attack. A much bigger attack." he hissed.

"Why don't we just go in groups? That way we won't be as easily detected." Morn suggested.

Morn was sensible and reasonable, which is why I liked him. He was the first on to believe Brom before the attack, and now he was standing up for him here.

"That's not such a bad idea. The only thing is they would have to take different paths. Where is it the town would be heading to?" I asked.

"They are going to the Surda, and you, Eragon, and I will be flying to the Varden. Now you're right about the different paths. We'll have to think this out long and hard." Brom said.

"If we are doing this each group needs a group leader. There should be four groups with around twenty people each." Horst sighed, finally giving into the plan.

"Well, you two could each be a group leader." Brom said pointing at Morn and Horst.

They nodded excepting the job, still deep in thought.

"I suppose so." Morn sighed.

"Only two more leaders left two pick. I suggest Roran and Albriech. I think Quimbly would have been a leader too if he was still with us." I said.

"No! Absolutly not. My son isn't not going to lead a group of people across the land without me. There's noway I'm letting him go. I almost lost one son I'm not going to lose another." Horst refused, standing up and kicking his chair to the side.

"Horst calm down. I know you don't want to risk losing him, but Carvahall needs him." Morn said in attempt to control Horst.

"Exactly, this is a chance for Albriech to prove himself a man." Brom said.

I stayed silent through this. If I was Horst I wouldn't want my son to go marching across the land, with an empire searching for him without me either.

"I'll think about it and ask him. In the mean time lets make the groups." Horst said, seating back down.

After much debate and a headache later we had the groups.

Groups one was Morn's. His group consisted of his wife Tara, Quimbly's wife and her son Nolfavrell. They were taking Quimbly's dead quite hard, so we decide it would be best if they were in Morn's group, seeing as he was Quimbly's closes friend. A range of men from fourteen to thirty were place, alongside with their families, also.

Horst group included Elain and Baldor, who was still shaken up from the battle. Another man named Demetrius. His wife Clair and their son Alcott, sixteen, and their daughter Aldercy, fifteen. A few farmers from Palancar Valley that didn't live in town, Gedric, and Dewlin.

Katrina and Gertrude were placed in Roran's group. Other men that had fought in the battle such as; Avrill, wife Ena; Barclay, wife Carrington; Darwin, wife Gytha; Bede, wife Claiborne; Caldwell, wife Demelza, daughter Ida were included.

Albriech pack consisted of Parr, Drew, Devin, and Linwood. Lorning's three sons and their mother were grouped with Albriech after Lorning died.

The sun had fall below the horizon by the time we were finished. Brom and I went back home to eat supper real quick. Morn, Roran, Albriech, and Horst would be over later to disgust the paths that would be best.

I glanced up from my bowl of soup to catch Brom watching me. I hurried look away, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. I still couldn't believe I had hugged him. I had hugged cold, isolated Brom. What made things creepier was the fact that he didn't smack or push me away like I would've expected.

In fact he seemed please that I had hugged him last night. It was like back on Earth when I finally called my stepfather dad. He had gave me the same look Brom had.

A knock coming from the front room saved me.

"I'll get it." I said jumping out of my seat and rushing to the door.

I pulled the door back and let the mob of men in. Kinda intimidating if you think about it. One girl in a room of six men and boys. Shrugging I followed them into the kitchen.

Brom spread out a large map of Alageasia across the table.

"So, I assume they have told you what groups you will have to lead right." Brom said addressing Albriech and Roran.

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

As I look around I noticed Eragon had tagged along.

The men became so engrossed in the map I was left out. Which suited me fine seeing as I new nothing about this land, or how to read a map for that matter. Soon they where talking castle guards and nomads I was completely lost. The only thing I did understand on the map was the blue dots Brom had drawl in that represented farmers house along the way that need to be avoided.

I watched as they drew lines across the map with steady hands. After doing the only useful thing I could do, which was get them a piece of parchment or a drink of whiskey, I left the room.

I grabbed the book I was currently reading from my room and went to the den. It was my favorite place in all of Carvahall. I sunk down into the leather chair, a blanket draped around me, book in hand.

An hour or so later they the men were still planing, but Eragon had joined me.

"I haven't a clue what they are saying. Do you?" he asked. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were clueless.

"Nope. Not bit." I laughed.

"Have you seen Saphira and Ath lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah before I came here. I told them we are preparing to leave so they went hunting." he said.

"Good. I miss Athentina. It seems like I don't get to see much of her. I mean I can still communicate with her in my head, but it's not the same." I said, homesick for my emerald dragon.

"I know what you mean. I'm glad we are leaving because we will spend more time with them. Not to mention we can learn more about magic." Eragon said cheering up at the end.

I smiled. Eragon could always make you feel better no matter what.

"Oh... I'm not so sure Brom wants to teach me anything after what I did." I said with a smirk.

"What did you do." he asked puzzled.

"I might have used magic during the battle." I said.

"What!" he exclaimed.

I went on to tell him about breaking my rib, and how Brom had flipped out.

"That's what that was about." he sighed in acknowledgment.

By now they men where done. I walked them to the door. Roran and Eragon where staying the night because they lived to faraway.

I gave them blanks and a pillow. They laid down my the fire and fell fast asleep. I slugged back to my room and undressed, pulling on a nightgown.

Tonight my dreams were filled with images from the battle.

I awoke before sunrise, and prepared breakfast. _Three men to feed, ugh. _Brom woke up first fallowed by Roran and them Eragon.

"We are leaving today." Brom said.

"What this soon?" I said chooking on the bite of eggs I had just taken.

"Yes, this soon. What you think we were gonna do? Sit around and gossip while Galbotrix sends another army at us." he said sarcastically.

"No." I replied.

"Whatever we are leaving today which means you and Eragon need to pack. Roran the rest of the village is leaving tomorrow they need more time to prepare."

"Yes sir." Roran said standing up and washing his plate.

Eragon left with Roran to go pack. I followed their example I went to pack myself.

I grabbed two extra pairs of pants and four shirts. My boots were already on so need to pack that, but I need my belt that carried a dagger. I strapped it on. I was ready.

In the kitchen I helped Brom pack food we could store in Athentina and Saphira's saddle bags.

Once done we left the house I walked to the mountains. I became more giddy the closer we got to Athentina and leaving Carvahall.

"Ath!" I screamed rushing to give her a hug when she landed in front of me.

"_Isitis it has been a while. Lovely to see you. Eragon is a mile behind. I saw him as we landed._" she said.

"_Nice to see you too Isitis._" Saphira said.

"You too." I replied.

Brom told Saphira and Athentina about the groups and the rest of town leaving.

"We are going to go strait through the Hadarac Desert. We won't need to stop because we are a small group. We can just hunt for food." Brom said.

"Okay." I said as Eragon came into view.

After greeting Saphira Eragon turned to us and said, "Shall we go?"

"We shall." I answered.

Brom nodded climbing onto Athentina with me. I looked back on last time as we soared into the air. Excitement bubbled inside on me at what was to come.

Author's Note- Review. Follow. Favorite. You know the rill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- A new chapter up just a day later you lucky dogs. Hope you like. Please review and tell me what you thought about the new names in the last chapter. This chapter is going to be in the pov. of a man named Devin that fought in the battle. He is just a random dude, but I'm going to write more with him. **

Chapter 12 Devin's Prov.

People scurried around the village in preparation. I was almost ready. There was only one thing I had left to do.

Yesterday they had told us our groups, which was disappointing. She wasn't with me. Aldercy was placed in Horst group. I was going to spend all this time not knowing if she was still alive and healthy. I wouldn't know and it was going to be the death of me.

The worst thing is she doesn't know I love her. I had always been nice to her when I saw her, but I had been to shy to every really talk to her. Now I was just going to tell her out of the blue.

I search the crowd for Aldecy. Within minutes I spot a head of ebony hair that marked her. I race after her, parting the crowd easily, in pursue of her.

"Aldercy! Wait up!" I shout to her.

She whips around to face me. I was momentarily mesmerized by her hair as it whirled around her face. Her deep blue eyes finding my gray ones. She was gorgeous.

I walked toward her panicking. Don't back down. Don't shy away like you always do. You wouldn't get another chance if not now.

I was already feet away, no backing out now.

"Follow me please." I asked reaching my hand toward her.

She gave me an odd look, but never the less she took my hand in hers.

I twined her finger with mine, and started walking. I could see her watching me out of the corner of my eye. Looking strait ahead I lead her to my favorite place. A small meadow in the woods behind my brother Drew and mine's house.

I stopped abruptly in the middle and turned to face her. Her blue eyes watched me, searching for answers. A wisp of hair feel in front of her face.

I reached out and ducked it behind her hear. My hand traced down her face to rest cupping her check.

"Devin what-" She started to ask softly. Her voice ringing out like bells.

"I need to tell you something. I should have told you before, but I was to shy. I thought you might hate me. Now is my only chance because we're in different groups and I may never see you again." I ranted.

"What are you talking about." Aldercy asked even more confused.

"I'm trying to say that I...I love you Aldercy." I stumbled out the words almost chocking on them.

"You what?" she said.

My heart fell to the deeps of my stomach. She doesn't like me at all.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that. Please don't be mad. I'll just leave you alone." I said pulling away from her and walking away.

"No. Don't leave I'm not mad at you. Please stay." she said grabbing my arm and forcing me to look at her again.

My eyes searched hers for any proof that she was lying to make my feel better. That she pitied my. I found no such trace, she meant it.

"Your not upset." I asked doubtful still.

"Of course not. Why would I be? A little shocked that's all." she answered.

"I just assumed that you wouldn't like my because I brought this on you out of the blue. It's just I was to shy before to tell you my feelings." I rambled. A blush creep upon my checks. She smiled seeing it.

"I don't mind you waiting. I'm glad you told me though. I like you to." she said blushing back. She was beautiful when she blushed. It complemented her pale skin tone.

I took her hand in my and placed it to my face. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear. Breathing in the scent of her hair.

I pulled back to look at her. Unable to resist any longer I did what I had wanted to do since the day I saw Aldercy. I kissed her.

A sweet, small kiss on her red lips. She kissed me back, her hands wrapping around my neck. I held her closer to me, deepening the kiss. Her fingers ran through my hair, and mine through hers.

Finally we pulled away. Smiling like a fool I wrapped her in a huge bear hug, letting my arm rest on the small of her back. She smiled at up at me. This was the happiest moment of my life.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you. I will miss you greatly while on the trip to Surda." she said.

"That means much to me to hear you say that." I smiled.

"I guess we should get back before someone notices our absence." She said. You could hear the reluctance in her voice. I loved it.

Laughing I nodded and pulled her closer. She leaned her head against my shoulder. Together we walked back to town hand-in-hand. Happy as ever. Sighing I left her so she could go help her mother Clair and the other women.

As I strolled home I heard a women call out to Aldercy, "What's got you smiling so?"

Chuckling I pushed open the door and grabbed the things Drew and I would need.

I found Drew already in our assigned group with Albriech. I went to stand in my place beside him.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"Host is about ready to tell us which path we'll be taking." he answered.

"Roran's group will be go to Yazuac followed by Gilead then Bullridge. You'll follow the curve of the Ramr River and then march strait down through the Hadarac Desert. You will then arrive in Petrovya. Morn's group will meet you there." Horst said.

"If you're in Morn's group you will go to Yazuac and follow the Ninor River. You can restock your food in Isenstar and then at Bullridge later on. You'll be taking the curve of the Ramr River just like Roran's group except you will stop at Furmost before finishing your journey at Petrovya." Horst explained, pointing the places out on a gigantic map of Alagaesia.

"Albriech's group will stopping at Terinsford and then Darret. Then you will march to Woadark Lake where you will meet up with my group." he said. I shoot Aldercy a smile. Are groups where going to meet up half way so we would at least be together then. She nodded happily and smiled back.

Drew tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "What's up with you and Aldecy?"

"Tell you later." I answered as Horst continued talking.

"After our two groups join up you will go to Dras Leona. You will then part form my group for a while and stop at Melian. Then both groups will end up in Dauth." he said.

"Now for my group and then we're finished. My group will go to Therinford first then to Narda. After that will arrive at teirm. Next we take the Toark River where we will end up at the Woadark Lake. The two groups join and we go to Dras Leona like I mentioned earlier. When we split our group will take the Jiet River and then meet back up with Albriech's group in Dauth." He finished.

He then gave the other leaders a maps with our paths marked. We said our goodbyes to everyone. Many women began to cry and a few men did to. One old farmer put up a fight. He refused to leave the place he had lived his entire life. Morn eventually calmed him down and convinced him to come with the rest of the town.

Seeing the man refuse made me fully realize that this would be the last time I saw the place I grew up. Old memories flashed. Times when Drew and I had played in the streets or pretended to be dragon riders. My mother Radella when she stood in the doorway and scolded Drew and I for tying two girls braids together. Now she was gone and so was my father Galloway, both lost to an illness.

The first time I had seen Aldercy by the church had been one of my favorite memories. She been with laughing with her closes friend Sabrina.

The groups assembled around me. I said my last goodbye to Aldercy giving her a hug and planting a light kiss on the forehead for her father Demetrius was around. Even the sound of his name scared me. Don't want him catching me kissing his daughter.

"Goodbye Aldercy. See you in a few weeks." I said.

"See you then. Goodbye Devin." she said.

I smiles it was the first time she had used my first name.

I climbed onto my bay horse named Teacup. Food, clothes, and a water skin were in the leather saddlebags

"Let us leave this village tainted with death and tears. Let us move on to the resisting country of Surda. Where we can fight this Galbatorix that has destroyed our homes, and tore our families apart. Let us forget these dreadful days of fear and battle. I say again let us leave now!"

Roran's voice rang above us, leaving us all moved by his words. Inspired We moved our horse in a trot. Leaving behind us the ruined village of Carvahall. Forever leaving Palancar Valley.

Isitis Pov.

The mountainous land rolled below us as we flew toward the Hadarac Desert. The sun blazed high above us. The temperature had been warming up to today. No longer was I freezing my arse off.

We had cover fifty leagues in a week. We were a three or four days from the Hadarac Desert. Nothing interesting was happening. As the day went on we would talk about varies things to fill the void of time.

Brom would tell us stories about when he first became a dragon rider. When Saphira had hatched for him he had been sent to school to learn the ancient language. Brom said the ancient language was the tongue the elves spoken in. Which means that I should speak it to since I am an elf. Brom had begun to teach me few simple things such as how to greet others of your kind with a higher rank than you.

Eragon was learning with me these new words. Brom was explaining in more detail what I guess could be call the _rules off magic_. This included how magic drains you of your power, and that you must not use to much that exceeds your limits or you could die.

Brom was sure to get this threw our hard skulls.

When we stopped for the night we practiced swordsmanship with sticks. I was better at this than Eragon because I had more of an endurance being an elf. Brom would make run laps and do push ups too. He was working us hard and it had only been a week. I was covered in bruises from head to toe and sore everywhere already.

Occasionally Eragon would ask about life on Earth. He seemed extremely fascinated with science.

The most interesting thing that had accrued was when we sent Eragon to go hunting. He had been hiding in the bushes about to shoot at a herd of deer. He had just let the arrow lose when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and became face-to-face with a doe. Being the great hunter he is he screamed. The doe got startled and confused and charged him.

I look over and chuckled at Eragon.

"What are you laughing about?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing much just you the mighty hunter, the dragon rider got chased by a doe." I smirked.

"Shut it." he snapped.

"Come on it's hilarious right Brom?" Asked turning around and grinning at him.

"Whatever. You two stop fighting." he scolded.

"Party poop-per." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What?" everyone asked except for Athentina.

"Party poop-per. It's what we call people back on Earth that ruin all the fun. We also call them buzz kills." I explained.

"Well, in that case screw you Isitis." Brom hissed jokingly.

"There's the Brom we love right everyone?" I asked.

"Yup." said Eragon.

"_Most definitely._" Athentina chimed.

"_Where would we be without the sarcastic bastard Brom is._" Saphira joked.

"What a nice day." I sighed.

Author's Note- Did you like? I know it was a little different. I think two more chapter and then we are gonna get some Murtagh in this story. Review, favorite, and follow, it means a lot to me. Love you all


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note- Hi people. So I feel happy today. I had this alsome Harry Potter dream. I was at my school and we were preparing for the Battle of Hogwarts, and I was like Harry and my friend Heart of Stones was like Hermione. The whole school raised their wands and we said, "Together!" Then the Voldemort attacked.

Chapter 13 Isitis Pov

_Droplets of cold water ripped from the ceiling, landing in my face. I shivered from the coldness that came from the stone corridor. _

_I run my hand along the rough bricks as I searched for a door. I had found many, but they were all locked or empty._

_I felt the change from the stone to wood against my palm. Grasping around in the darkness I found the doorknob. Turning the knob I pushed up against the door. It swung open with a loud creak that echoed off the walls down the hall. Nothing. Empty just like the prior rooms. _

"_Where you?" I called out to her, eerie emptiness that followed caused a shiver to run down my spine. _

_When she didn't answer I gathered my courage and continued down the long corridor. At the end of the hall I could just make out another door._

_The pull towards the desperate girl strengthened as I stumbled closer. Slowly I reached out and turned the rusted handle. _

_Gasping I looked away from the horrifying sight. I cringed into the corner, burring my face behind my arms. _

_Laying on the stone slab, in the middle of the cell, was a battered, beat up girl. Her black hair was clumped in mats of blood. Her face was covered in deep gashes. To make things worse she looked remarkable of me. _

_I watched in horror as she fought against the restraints that bound her to the table. A man with bloodshot eyes and blazing hair towered over her. With a wicked grin on his face, and an evil glint in his fiery eyes he brought a jagged knife down to her face._

_Slowly and painfully he dug lines and carved patterns around her face. Destroying her beautiful features beyond recognition._

_Her head rest on the cold slab as she took the pain. Biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming, her knuckled were white as she gripped the edge of the table._

"_Tell me now! Were did you sent the third egg?" the wicked man interrogated her._

"_I'll never tell you a thing." she shouted, spitting in his face. _

_Enraged he brought his hand down slapping her across the cheek. _

_She turned her head in the other direction, toward me. Looking me in the eye she mouthed "Help me.". She closed her emerald eye that threatened to spill tears. _

_Once again the man began to cut into her._

"_Stop!" I screamed._

_I tried in a fruitless attempt to run to her. To knock her torturer aside and save her, or me, whoever it was, but my legs were frozen. My feet were now stuck to the floor. _

_I fought as hard as I could, but the spell that bonded me was to powerful. I was being paralyzed I realized with a shock. The coldness crept through my body, soon it would reach my lungs and I wouldn't be able to breath. _

_A jolt of fear shot through me as the fiery man turned toward me. I struggled against the spell as he strode forward. Reaching up he took my face in his hands. Tracing his long, dirty fingernails along my forehead down to my chin. _

_Taking the knife in his right hand he pressed it to the outside corner of my eye. The pressure weighed down more finally cutting into my skin. _

_The pain of that mixed with the curse spreading to my lungs I was unable to breath. I became lightheaded and my pulse throbbed in my forehead. My vision went spotted and I fainted. _

I awoke with a start. My body was drenched in sweat and I was shivering. My stomach heaved threatening to vomit.

I stood up shaking and dug through Athentina's saddlebag for my water skin. Finding it I tipped it back and took a drink, spilling half the cold water down my shirt.

Breathing heavily I sat down beside Athentina's resting self. Curling under her wing. Tucking my knees up to my chin, resting my head on them.

"Isitis what has you so shook up?" she asked drowsily, taking in my screw up appearance.

"I had the worse nightmare. There was a girl being tortured by a man with blood red eyes and fiery hair. I tried to help her, but I was paralyzed by a spell. Then he came and started cutting into my face." I sobbed, reaching up to stroke the place where I had been cut in the dream.

"She looked like me. What if that was the future I saw, Athentina?" I chocked out.

"Not a chance. I would never let you be captured by such a foul creature as that." she snarled.

"Athentina, this was like no dream I've every experienced. I could feel a connection to this girl. She was calling me. I think she might actually be real. It all felt so real." I mumbled.

"Well, then we should address Brom about this." she concluded.

"No we can't tell Brom." I hastened.

"Fine we won't tell him if you don't wish to." She sooth, anything to calm me.

"Good," I sighed, "I couldn't bear him to see me like this. I hate being weak." I moaned.

"I know. You would never let anyone see you cry back in our other lives. Only me because I was your true best friend. The one you could tell anything to without worrying that I would tell. That I would hate you for whatever it was. It's fine. Your strong, now go to sleep." she whispered.

Listening to the low hum she admitted I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Later that night.

Eragon's Pov

"_Eragon, help me. Durza has me held captive in Gil'ead." she chimed._

_Her voice sounded like bells, so calm though she was calling to me to rescue her._

"_I'm coming just hold on." I said to her._

_I picked up my pace. Racing through the forest after the dark shadow that was her._

_Right when I was about to grab her I stumbled and tripped over a tree root. Quickly standing up I glanced around. She was nowhere to be seen. _

_Just like the time before. Anytime I got close enough to her she disappeared. Either I would look away for a moment, or fall and she would vanish from sight. _

_Again her soft voice called out to me. This time I followed her with steady, sure steps. I was almost there._

_She stood in the mist of purple and yellow wildflowers of the meadow. The sun shone bright behind her, highlighting her features. For the first time I notice she looked like Isitis._

"_Isitis." I called out to her from the shadows of the woods._

"_No, not Isitis. I am Arya, elven princess of Du Weldenvarden." she chimed._

_I took a tentative step out from the darkness that concealed me. I outstretched my arm toward her._

_For the millionth time she began to disappear. The beams of light that shone on her shone so bright she blended into the blaze with her billowing white dress. Fading slowly from my grasp._

"_No come back. Please!" I yelled at the empty air, running a hand through my tangle of brown curls._

"No. No. No. No!" I screamed, awaking.

My body was drenched in sweat. The cool night breeze sent a shiver along my body.

Saphira sat up, raising her head high enough to look at me in the eye.

"Nightmare." she said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah there was this girl named Arya. She said she held as a prisoner of Durza in Gil'ead." I told her.

A look of shock registered on her face at the mention of the name, but she quickly recovered, motioning for me to continue.

I tried searching her mind for answers, but I was immediately cut off from that part of her mind. Shrugging I continued on with my story.

"Arya keep disappearing every time I almost found her. Then when I finally saw her she looked exactly like Isitis. I think she is real. Her voice sound like she was here beside me. We need to help her." I pleaded.

"We can't do anything until we tell Brom." she said.

"No we mustn't tell Brom." I begged.

"If you desire not to tell him I won't. Though I don't see how we will be able to help her if you don't." she said.

"Nevertheless go to sleep young one." she whispered.

Nodded I gave her a hug, and leaning against her. Closing my eyelids and falling asleep.

Author's Note- Tell me if you have any ideas of what this story's secrets are. Review. Favorite. Follow. Thank you if you do any of the later.


	14. Hiatus

**Hiatus. I'm sorry to give up on you**. **I feel terrible. I just don't have the heart to continue with the story. Though, I am in the process of another story called Behind Blue Eyes. It's a Harry Potter fic. I don't know if I will pick this story back up. I probable will later, but not anytime soon. Again I say, I sorry for all those who followed. Thank you Swimfeared, powpow97, mjkcsk, Unaymus77, Selena Moonlighty, Konon 406, Hadrian Le Fey, and Heart of Stones for following. **

Yours truly,

GodsOfEgypt09


End file.
